Experiments on Photons at CERN
CERN, The European Organization for Nuclear Research, latest attempt in pursuing new research particle science. This new leader of these research is none other than the esteemed Professor Akarui Sora hailing from Japan’s KEK in Tsukuba which is located in the Ibaraki Prefecture. CERN director at the time, Luciano Maiani, has stated that this new opportunity was a chance to “Bring raw talent, in the further exploration of the fundamentals of our Universe”. Among many fresh faces for this project are the lead assistants to Professor Akarui which are Donald Doughton, from the United Kingdom, and Garen Shields, from the United States. The experiment was studying how Photon particles would act in the presence of dark energy and how it relates to then unseen Higgs Boson, otherwise known as the “God Particle” by popular media ever since the publication of the 1993 book of the same name. The essence of this experiment was to tease out the theoretical opposite of a photon, dark photon, in an attempt to understand the role of dark energy in the wider universe. It appeared to have made sufficient progress that warranted additional funding after the new millennium. Unfortunately, tragedy struck the research team as they neared a conclusive breakthrough in proving the existence of Dark Photon when an incident in 2002 resulted in a sudden power surge that blinded those studying the light particles in a secluded room in CERN, ended the experiment. Authorities were able to evacuate that area of CERN with the majority of the staff escaping with minor injuries. It is not known what happened to the three leads of the experiment. Their research being subsequently redacted and made confidential in respects to their families who were all grieving from this horrible tragedy. The incident was marked as a potential mechanical malfunction and any further official talks faded with time and eventually altogether after the discovery of the Higgs Boson in 2012. Later sources, close to the matter allege during this incident, one staffer Michael Meuser saw that the dark photon did indeed emerge on that faithful day but due to instabilities those on the floor at the time being Akarui, Donald, and Garen were within effective range of the explosion. He swore he saw the three entering into the resulting explosion. He allegedly has proof of it by holding what was apparently a memento of the late Akarui, a slightly burnt misshapen key. But unfortunately for Mr. Meuser, his account seemed to be unreliable and his testimony omitted from the investigations at that time. The man spent his last days swearing on his account when he not, 6 months later passed away from a heart attack. Meuser's key’s whereabouts are yet to be determined as he also had no other family known to bequeath it to. But at last whether you believe in the official story or this one, it is not within our knowing what happened in the room at that time. -Derrick Dang Category:Science